The present invention relates to a system for organizing wires, cables, pipes, hoses, ducts, tubing, and other similar items, and more particularly, to a system for organizing such items with a fastener adapted to extend along the length of at least one of the objects to be organized.
Wires and cables used in homes and offices are often a tangled mess, especially behind computers and in the ceilings of businesses. Plastic ties are typically used at intervals to xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d a group of wires and cables together, but the combination of many wires and cables remains a challenge to keep organized. The multiplicity of wires and cables behind the everyday personal computer looks messy and detracts from the computer""s appealing look, canceling out the effort put into visual design.
Cable ties have long been used to bundle various cables together, such as electrical cables, wires, pneumatic hoses, pipes, tubes, etc. These ties generally have an elongated flexible strap with a pointed or rounded tip at one end and a locking mechanism at the other end. Each tie is wrapped around the bundle of cables and the tip is locked into the locking mechanism, thus containing the cable bundle. Consumers and office workers have also frequently resorted to ad hoc mechanisms, such as wires, garbage bag twist ties, string and rubber bands, to bundle cables together.
There are several drawbacks to bundling cables with such cable ties or similar ad hoc mechanisms. First, the cable ties are typically not reusable, so if a cable needs to be removed from the bundle, the tie has to be broken and a new tie used to re-form the bundle. Second, the cable tie is an extra piece of equipment that must be used, which increases costs. Third, the cable ties must be stored somewhere and retrieved when needed, which increases the time required to do the bundling. Finally, cables can loosen or stray from the bundle, because the cable ties do not provide a continuous attachment for a distance along the length of the cables.
Trays have also been used to bundle various cables together. These trays typically have a rigid elongated structure with a U-shaped cross-section, which is designed to hold several cables. The trays may be placed on the floor or along a wall. However, these trays are extra pieces of equipment, which add to the cost of the system. They can also be difficult to use in areas where space is at a premium, or where it is necessary to flex the cables around a variety of obstructions, or where the cables are being run through conduits or drop ceilings. Furthermore, extra time must be spent to design the tray system, acquire the necessary equipment, and implement the tray system. Moreover, these trays do not fasten the cables to each other, so cables can become tangled, loosened, or can stray from the tray.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system for organizing elongated objects, such as wires, cables (such as computer, electrical, power, fiber optics, telephone, network, and/or other cables), pipes, hoses, ducts, tubing and other similar items, into bundles using a fastener, to create a more uniform, neat, and functional arrangement.
In one aspect of a preferred embodiment, a fastener is adapted to extend for a distance along the length of an elongated object. The fastener is preferably integrated with the structure of the elongated object. The fastener also provides a reusable attachment to another elongated object or another object.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, the fastener is adapted to be wrapped around the elongated object for a distance along the length of the elongated object.